Never screw a Masked Rider in the head
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Natsuki Kruger A.K.A Masked Rider Knight, was banned from having sex with Shizuru because of their record of having 257 times of sex. It is a Masked Rider we are talking about here, can Natsuki keep her promise? Omake special for all who wrote in reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Natsuki...I think we need to talk,"

Natsuki nearly choked on her own saliva that morning when her lover Shizuru Viola, said those words to her.

Those terrible words that had just been uttered were famous for being the bane of many a relationship. They had already been living together in a heavily-sexual relationship for the past three years, and Shizuru seemed to have enjoyed almost as much as Natsuki had. If the Masked Rider's calculations thus far were correct, they had participated in consensual lesbian sex nearly 257 times already. There was no way she could let such an amazing record go to waste, especially not when they were so close to reaching the big three-double-zero. Besides, she had grown rather fond of her.

"W...What do you want to talk about?" Natsuki asked, her voice shaking despite all attempts to remain calm and collected. All the pressure and foreboding fear was really getting to her now. Shizuru took a seat across the kitchen table from her lover and sighed heavily to herself. She definitely didn't look too pleased, Natsuki lugubriously noted.

"Natsuki," Shizuru closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again, "I'm...not sure if I should say this..."

Natsuki forced a tiny smile. "No, no...it's alright. I'm always here to listen to you if you have problems, my love. What is it?"

Shizuru took in a deep breath before replying, "I...I don't think you really love me as much as you say you do..."

For a moment, there was a deafening silence between the two women. And then...

Natsuki let out a ridiculously loud gasp of shock and dismay; this certainly wasn't what she had been expecting to hear. "SHIZURU! HOW...HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? WE'VE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER UNDER THE SAME ROOF, IN THE SAME BED, FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS!"

"I know! I know!" Shizuru snapped back, a sad look in her eyes, "But...but it's just...to me, it's beginning to seem like our relationship is merely sexual...that you only keep me around for the sex, and nothing else...all we ever do is have sex! Right when we wake up, after breakfast, after lunch, after dinner, before bed...you can't keep your goddamn pants on!" That was the first time Natsuki had ever heard Shizuru curse; she kept a rather strict censoring of her language, even when in bed.

"Ah..." Natsuki didn't know how to respond to that. She pressed her hand to her chest and stared down at the table with her mouth agape. Her blood had run cold. How could Shizuru actually suggest such a thing about her? It wasn't like she was running around hitting on any other underage girls. She did love Shizuru; she knew she did! So, then...why did Shizuru's words make her feel a pang of guilt inside? Was she really just using Shizuru for the sex?

Shizuru lightly fondled with the hem of her shirt out of nervousness. "...Natsuki? I need your answer..."

"What?" Natsuki couldn't even bring herself to look Shizuru in the eye at that moment.

"Is it true...that you've only been using me...to please your own sexual desires? Tell me the truth..."

"No...no, it's not..." Natsuki muttered quietly, more to herself than to Shizuru.

Shizuru blinked once. "Huh? I...I didn't hear you..."

Natsuki jumped to her feet, and violently slammed her hands on the table, screaming, "I AM NOT USING YOU FOR SEX, SHIZURU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE AND STUPID! I'M JUST...I'M JUST A VERY SEXUALLY-ACTIVE PERSON, ALRIGHT? I CAN CHOOSE TO WITHHOLD SEX AT ANY TIME WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS!"

"...Really?" Shizuru didn't seem totally convinced.

"YES! REALLY! I CAN STOP WHENEVER I WANT!"

"Then...let's not have sex at all for the rest of the day, and then I'll believe you 100%." Shizuru concluded, and she began to stand up to start washing the dishes. Natsuki, however, seemed more confounded than ever.

"...What did you just say?" the raven haired Masked Rider asked incredulously, her hair suddenly appearing flimsy and her eyes wide with horror. She was seriously praying that she had simply misheard Shizuru's words. Unfortunately, this was not so.

"I said, if we spend the entire day together as a loving couple, with no sexual activities involved at all, then I'll believe your words and I'll apologize for having made all those terrible accusations against you. I promise..." Since Shizuru was usually the one 'who wears the pants'. With no other choices at hand, Natsuki sighed and reluctantly gave in to Shizuru's orders.

"Fine...no sex at all today...are you happy now?"

Shizuru let out a cheery squeal and gave Natsuki a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Aww, thank you so much, Natsuki! You definitely won't regret this! I promise...!"

Natsuki just mumbled something unintelligible under her breath in response.

_Later that day, the two lovers went out for a walk through the park..._

'Oh god, I'm going to die here, aren't I...?'

Natsuki wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She wanted to have sex so badly. Her pussy was aching with a desire to have someone eat it out. She kept tossing lustful glances in her lover's direction, but the golden-haired woman never seemed to notice. They were walking at a leisurely pace, and the woman seemed to have a permanent smile slapped onto her face. Cynthia didn't really see what she was so damn happy about. A couple of young kids and their Digimons and Pokemons ran by in front of them, happily laughing along. Natsuki was beginning to consider pushing Shizuru into some bushes and "accidentally" rape her when her train of thought was suddenly broken.

"Isn't this nice, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked quietly, gently stroking the raven haired Masked Rider's hand, "We don't need to have sex to have fun together..."

Natsuki grunted. "Meh..."

"C'mon...smile a bit! Aren't you happy with me?"

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand, and squeezed it tightly. "I am happy...but I don't see why you have to play with my emotions like this, trying to force me to feel guilty so I'll do whatever you want..." she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I'm just...trying to get you to see that there's more to a loving relationship than having sex, Natsuki...!" Shizuru replied quietly so as none of the passerby can overhear her. Natsuki wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist, and gave her left butt-cheek a tiny pinch. She gently shifted her finger up and down within the tight crack of Shizuru's ass, rubbing against the fabric of the panties. The golden-haired girl stifled back a shriek of surprise.

"You know...I never knew you could be such a manipulative, evil little bitch, Shizuru...and I find that to be quite the turn-on..."

Shizuru smacked Natsuki's hands away and gave her an angry glare. "I'm sticking to my word, though; your seduction techniques won't work this time! We're not having any sex today!"

"Dammit...thought I finally had you there for a moment..." Natsuki cursed under her breath. Shizuru sighed, and put her hands on her hips in disapproval.

Suddenly, the tension was shattered when a familiar voice called out to the two women. "Ah! Shizuru nyan! Natsuki nyan! Is that you guys?"

Shizuru and Natsuki spun around to see Yomi Isayama, running towards them at full speed. Following close behind her was Aruka Schild, her bodyguard. The black-haired woman looked like she was nearly out of breath from running around so much. Natsuki raised an eyebrow in confusion; just what the hell was SHE doing here?

"Hey, Yomi! It's so great seeing you here!" Shizuru exclaimed, hugging the raven-haired girl for a moment, "So...it looks like you decided to join me, huh?"

Yomi giggled into her palms as she nodded her head. "Yup!"

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Aruka gave a slight nod of acknowledgement in Natsuki's direction. Natsuki nodded back.

"Hey, Aruka! Shizuru and I are going to go and check out that Kefka Palazzo cosplayer down by the pond, okay?" Yomi told her bodyguard, pulling on her sleeve to get her attention.

"S...Sure...have fun Yomi-sama..." Aruka dully replied, knowing her mistress's love for Anime and Video games.

As they watched the two women run off, happily chatting amongst themselves, Aruka and Natsuki sat down on one of the park benches nearby. They both remained in complete silence for at least five minutes, and then Aruka suddenly asked:

"You and Shizuru...how long have you two been lovers?"

For the second time that day, Natsuki nearly choked on her own saliva. "W...W...WHAT D-DID YOU JUST S-SAY?"

"Don't even bother trying to deny it; Yomi-sama heard it all from Shizuru, and then told me everything. I never would have guessed you were such a perv, Natsuki...!" Aruka replied, rolling her eyes and sighing. She didn't seem to find it too big of a deal. Cynthia, however, did.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD SHIZURU TELL YOMI THAT?" Natsuki screamed, almost ready to pull her own hair out.

"Because," Aruka replied matter-of-factly, "Yomi-sama and I are in the same kind of relationship as you guys remember?"

"...Oh..."

Natsuki instantly calmed down, and just stared at the floor with all the intensity of a chipmunk. She clenched and unclenched her hands a few times. Aruka sighed again.

Aruka glanced over towards the pond; Yomi and Shizuru were taking pictures with the cosplayers, all dressing up as Final Fantasy villains. "The reason we're here today instead of in bed, which is what I would have liked, is because Yomi-sama thinks that I'm only using her for sex, so she wants me to prove to her that I really care about her by going a whole day without sex...and it's driving me insane..."

"...What?"

"Yeah...I think she's just doing it to mess with my head though...she can be a real bitch sometimes, despite being so moe..."

"..." Natsuki said nothing. For some reason, she had expected this. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Shizuru, who was completely unaware of the dark thoughts now forming in Natsuki's mind. An image of Tobi from Akatsuki wielding a red lightsaber flashed past. Shizuru was just messing with her head, eh? Natsuki wasn't going to let her get away with that!

'Goddammit, Shizuru...when tomorrow finally rears its ugly head, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll start bleeding from your ass...'

Tomorrow looked to be a good day, indeed...


	2. Omake

_**Pandora Hearts (not) Omake (shout out the title, but ignore the (not) for maximum comedy effect.)**_

Mai Tokiha, otherwise known as Masked Rider Ryuki, was heading to Natsuki and Shizuru's apartment with tickets to the movie, "Tentai Senshi Sunred – Epic Movie", with the intention to ask the couple along their trip, since Takumi accidentally bought two extras.

By the time she reach the door she heard sounds that made her shiver, turn quickly and change her mind into calling Gian or Nobita Tohno instead.

"Ah… Natsuki chan…! Harder!"

"Heh…! You want it hard…? Then I shall do it harder you little bitch…! I am a Masked Rider for fuck's sake, if I can't have sex like this those bastards, especially that certain bitch (Yomi Isayama) that taught you how to mess with my mind… will make me their laughing stock for the rest of their lives…!"

"…so you care for your ego more than your lover eh… Cynthia?"

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT WAS MY MIDDLE NAME ANYWAY!"

"AH…! Not there! I am, I am coming!"

_*Insert your own perverse imagination here*_

_**Moral of the story – **_**You cannot stop a Masked Rider from having sex, even for a day.**


End file.
